


Weapons Day Off

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Being Bros, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, More than bros?, Mostly about minicons, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: It's a quiet day and the boss's are dead tired so Gra and Zamu get to spend some quality time together.





	Weapons Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a cute little story of ko and bds minis because I love minicons and birbteef let me on to how cute they are. If you didn't know they had minis don't worry I didn't really either for a while. It's a Japan only thing. I only sort of knew Cuz of the breakdown and Optimus toys I bought and bds hammer turns into a little rhino and OP's gun turns into a small child. Anyway gra is ko's and is a crab thing and zamu is bd's and like I said he's a rino. Info dump aside please mind errors as always and hope you like this cheese.

It had been a long week. Traveling the galaxy in just a pair wasn't the best plan but it was the only one Knock Out and Breakdown really had. Some mechs (autobots) just never gave up.luckily Knock Out was a master escape artist and Breakdown was good enough at following orders when his partner got too panicked to fight.  
Still at the end of a fight there were always wounds to heal. Breakdown may have been considerate but he was also combatitive. Knock Out didn't mind the work, the more bruised and broken their pursuers were the less likely they would continue to follow. So as the two finally relaxed in the dark brush of some barely inhabited but energon rich planet Knock Out was quick to get to work.

Breakdown sat down on a large rock and vented for a bit before transforming, the large heavy backpack he'd been toting turning into a strange trailer behind him. Knock Out unhitched the thing and pushed it a little deeper in the brush before pressing a few buttons and engaging the camouflage. Now nothing was left to bee seen but a slight dark blue strip of metallic fabric that acted as a door. Free from the trailer Breakdown quickly transformed back and clutched the leaking wound on his side as he shambled over. "You know I wanted to kill ya for buying that thing knowing I'd have to cart it across the galaxy but now there ain't nothing I wouldn't give for a berth."

"See I'm not always frivolously spending our money on nothing. Now get inside quick your leaving a trail." Knock Out helped the other mech inside and Breakdown groaned as he laid down in the berth. They weren't the best. Nothing medical so Knock Out would have to struggle with a sore back while he worked but good and sturdy enough with just a slight bit of padding for whatever species the trailer was intended for. It was comfortable and while Knock Out and Breakdown were used to sleeping in their alts it beat sleeping cramped up for the third week in a row.

"Your money. You can do what you want with it. I blow my credits on stuff all the time."

"New tires when yours are bald is not blowing your credits. And you know it's not just my money, we don't live like that anymore." Knock Out shuffled around the small space for his suture wire, taking a moment to close and lock the door before heading back to Breakdown. When he turned back to the berth Breakdown reached out and pulled him over the rest of the way and snuggled his face against his partners middle.

"Really Doc~ Didn't know I was upgraded to that status. Guess that means I can get anything I want now cuz' I know you're loaded."

"Oh~ And what is it that you want?" Knock Out let his engine purr a bit as he pet Breakdown’s helm and sealed up the mechs split fuel line.

"Time off. If our energon stocks can take it." At the word Knock Out felt a scratching at his back. Plates and metal moved and shifted till a small mass formed and crawled up to rest on the medic’s neck. Gra nipped at Knock Out’s neck cables to get his attention.  
"Fuel time boss?" Knock Out rolled his optics, Gra was so fuel inefficient but he couldn't blame the minicon. He loved to be flashy and Knock Out did love the dazzle and the distraction it caused for most mechs.

"Certainly Gra, you put up with a very long fight. While you’re over there tell me how stocked up we are alright?" Gra nodded before leaping off his master and scuttling off to the fuel cabinets. Taking extra time to stretch his own tiny legs and claws. The doc had such a tight grip sometimes.

Noticing Gra's signature now free from Knock Out’s Breakdown felt Zamu's gears itching at the inside of his arm asking to be disengaged. Flexing his wires and plates he gave the minicon just enough room to slip free. "Honestly you don't gotta be out whenever he is Zamu you know that right?" Breakdown teased the minicon but Zamu just nosed the palm of his master's servo with his horn before jumping off the berth and running after Gra.

The two ignored their minis in lieu of other things, Knock Out working on stitching Breakdown up and Breakdown on making sure the process took as long as possible considering they way he was bothering and stalling the medic with his flirting.

The minis likewise ignored their bosses. Zamu going off into a slow run to scoop up Gra onto his back so the crab could better reach the fuel cabinets. Above him he felt Gra buzz with embarrassment. He could reach the cabinets all on his own after all! “Zamu~”  
Zamu didn’t respond, just nudged himself closer so Gra would be too. Gra quickly got over his feelings when he remembered his almost empty tanks. Easily accessing the cabinet thanks to Zamu’s boost Gra clamped his claw around the handle and tugged the door open. A soft burst of cold escaped the refrigerated unit, Gra protected his optic till it passed but once it did he was right in the cabinet. The storage was still full of raw crystals and Gra could see through the sheer separating wall to the other mostly full cabinet of synthesized cubes on the other side. “We’re all good boss!” He called out before grabbing at two raw crystals for him and Zamu. The other mini shuffled off to the small sleeping pile the masters had made for him and Gra and fell into the comfy scrap fabric and upholstery foam with a sigh. Breakdown didn’t use him often since his gravitational field was risky to use in case he threw a punch and hit Knock Out instead but there had been plenty of bots to fight today so he was already low on fuel too.

“Gra, what are you waiting for?” Zamu didn’t have to wait much longer as a shower of tiny energon chunks fell down for him to munch on. Gra was so nice. He always new just the size to make the crystals. As the two munched on their energon they watched the other two mechs. Knock Out was done with his work and had already soldered Breakdown’s wound shut and cleaned it off and was lying on the large berth on bigger mech’s good side. Breakdown was just idly caressing his lover’s backside just happy to be off his peds. The two looked content and not in any rush to go back out up Zamu still wanted to make sure. “We going out mining tonight boss?”

Breakdown pulled his gaze away and looked down at the minicon. “Not tonight Zam. Probably not till tomorrow night but we’ll have to wait to check this weather. Organic planets are so wet all the time and I don’t want to work in the mud if I don’t have to. Let the Bots take what they want and get gone. Hopefully we won’t have to fight as long as they don’t camp out this place too.”

“Can we go out and look around?” Breakdown looked over at Knock Out who was already powered down.

“Sure guys. Just try and stay close and away from the Bots if you see ‘em.”

“Got it boss.” Zamu looked up at Gra who was still chipping away at his own energon crystal. “You wanna go?”

Gra paused his munching,“Recharge first. Let me build up some charge in case we run into trouble. I’ll keep watch till then.” Gra didn’t need to tell Zamu twice to take a nap, the rhino finished his energon and started to dig around in the fabric pile to bury himself in the soft cloth.

“You sure you can stay awake Gra? I’m fine without powerin’ down.”

Gra gave Breakdown a curt nod. He’d kept Knock Out safe since they teamed up eons before Breakdown ever joined them. He was used to the long nights. “I got it. You’re the one who’s wounded.”

“Fair enough. Don’t feel bad about waking me up if you want though.” With little more than that Breakdown turned back and pulled Knock Out close to him as he got comfortable again. Gra was quite the lookout.

Night quickly came and went and as soon as Knock Out awoke to heat himself something for the morning Gra quickly took his turn to rest. He’d switched positions to the ceiling since Zamu had a tendency to fidget in his sleep when he was on his back but burying his frame deep beneath the soft cloth of their nest to be just under the sturdier mini Gra felt Zamu stiffen and his protective field go up around the two of them. “Gra, is it morning already?”

“That it is. Zammy”

“I wanna go explore.”

“Give me a groon or two okay?”

“Okay. Rest well Gra.” Zamu felt Gra power down, the slight static he always had fading to nothing but a tickling cling when the other mini shifted around to get comfortable. As he protected Gra Zamu watched Knock Out mill around. The medic wasn’t one for sitting still for long and with his fuel in servo he was organising some cabinet or other as quietly as he could to not wake Breakdown. It was always funny watching the other mech and realizing how much he rubbed off on Gra but he was a bit too fidgety in Zamu’s opinion. Watching him sometimes made the rhino dizzy. Getting lost in the monotonous motion of Knock Out taking things out and replacing them Zamu didn’t notice time going by till he felt Gra’s claw scratching at his underbelly.

“You still want to take a walk around?”

“‘Course. Get on.” Zam stood and trotted a bit away before lowering his head to let Gra climb onto his back. Gra ignored the other mini’s offer.

“Save that for later Zamu.” Looking over at Knock Out who was still bothering with the cabinet Gra warned him of their leaving. “Boss we’re heading out, you going to be alright if we go take a look around?”

“I doubt the Bots will be actively looking for us. Just be careful out there.”

With that Gra scuttled towards the door, Zamu following faithfully behind him. “Alright boss, just don’t forget to lock the door after we leave.”

* * *

 

Outside the world around them was dark and damp. Like Breakdown said it tended to rain and although they were not sure what comprised of said rain it left the place muggy and smelling faintly acidic. Luckily Knock Out was nice enough to actually give them proper coatings. “Look at all the colors Gra, the sky’s like a painting.”

“Can’t Zammy, I’ve only got monochrome and heat seek remember so you’ll just have to tell me all about it.”

“There’s a lot of pink and green but then just…..so many different shades.”

“Ah well then I’m not missing much. This place is hotter than the smelting pools.”

“We’d die if that were true.” Gra bumped the other mini lightly.

“I know that Zammy. So where do you want to go first?”

“Where would you want to go first?”

Gra sighed at Zamu’s lack of initiative. “Well, we could be helpful and go look for some mines.”

“But Bots? We can’t fight off Bot’s on our own if they catch us.”

“Okay so….let’s go this way! This way’s a lot cooler so we might run into a waterfall or something. It might be nice to cool off the circuits and maybe we can go diving for something fun.”

“There are a lot of crashed ships littered here, maybe there’s treasure.”

“Maybe Zamu, let’s go find out!” Gra could guess that the reason for all the crashed ships was the high amount of meteor showers this place was pummeled by but there could be something interesting on the downed ships if they weren’t already raided so he wasn’t about to pop Zamu’s bubble.

The two walked along a worn down path either made by fauna or whatever creatures did happen to live on the planet till they reached the small river that lead out to the sea. Among the small islands that dotted just outside the shore a total of twenty downed ships were marooned there. A a ways away on a cliff Gra spotted the Autobot’s ship, nobody manning or guarding the thing. Perhaps if they had been blessed with opposable thumbs Gra might have suggested sabotaging it but Breakdown made it clear that there were too many of them even with the five he’d already smashed to bits and they weren’t really the most courageous so it was best to just save the energy and let them mine and get lost.

They could always go after them later if they wanted but...that really wasn’t their style.

“I’m going into the river Gra, it’s full of shiny stuff I can give to Breakdown to give to Knock Out.”

“You know you can just give him the stuff directly right? He’d like it even if it came from you.”

“I know but he always gets so happy when Breakdown gives him things.”

“That is true. You know….I like things too?” Zamu backed away from the edge of the river and went over to nuzzle Gra.

“You’re just harder to find things for Gra, I only want to give you special things.” Gra felt his face heat up as he followed him back towards the river’s edge.

“Anything’s special if you think it’s worth giving to me. I know I can’t decorate myself like I used to but I still keep everything you give me. The boss got me a chest to put it all into.”

“Even all the rocks?”

“Even the geodes.” Zamu bonked his horn against Gra again and stayed like that with the crab for a few long moments before turning to hop into the river.

“I’ll go find you something too then. Stay here so it’ll be a surprise.” Zamu splashed into the river and sunk right to the bottom,Gra watched him go before the weight of the water turned him into nothing more than a shadow. Jumping into river himself Gra had no such issues, his lighter dual frame built for land and sea. There were a few perks to being a nautical frame of a species who had little knowledge of aquatic places.  
Not wanting to be too far from Zamu but wanting to explore a little himself Gra swam up and down the river enjoying the cool solvent on his metal. It had been a while since they’d found another planet with a sea. He did wish he could see the magnificent light show Zamu said their was in the river instead of just the shines of bright white every now and again. Zamu did have a point though there were quite a lot of them and as he neared the base of the waterfall the silt at the bottom shone like a star.

“What is all this?” Determined to answer his own question Gra dove down and dug out a massive chunk from the sand and hefted it back to the surface. The strange chunk vibrated in his claws and smelled rather familiar. Getting a better chance to paw at it Gra couldn’t help but let out a few shocks of excitement, this was leuer, and by Primus was their a ton of it! Usually harvested to make personal shields or power one’s for ships it had become so rare that Knock Out, among many others, practically killed for the stuff. The boss usually ground his into a powder and used it to make coatings that wore off with time but with this much he could make himself and maybe even Breakdown better armor then even Megatron himself had!

Engrossed in his harvesting though Gra didn’t notice the shadows or the sounds creeping towards the edge of the brush and was at a loss when he felt strong servos yank him out of the river. “GOT YA! YA LITTLE MENACE! See boys this is why it’s no good to have weapons that can wander off.” Gra immediately tried to zap the lone Autobot at the highest vaultage he could muster but all he got was a laugh and an aching spark for using too much energy at once. “Heh, heh, heh~ You go on zappin’ all you want but you won’t get past these rubber coated digits of mine. You’re not the only mech who knows how to use electricity.” With nothing else to do Gra looked around for any sign of Zamu but found nothing, at least he hadn’t been caught to. “Let’s get you back to where I can work on you.

Against his pride Gra kept quiet, they were always worse when they thought a mini had intelligence.

In the Autobot’s small encampment Gra found his attention going in all which ways. There were at least a dozen of them including the corpses the bosses had made of a few of them. All of them were in pretty bad shape sporting rust holes, bullet sears, and pale coloration. Diseased and starving, great~ now he was gonna have to spend a few hours in a decon bath. These freaks wouldn’t even have the energy to mine even if they found one.

Gra’s kidnapper carried him into a small tent where there was a weary mech fixing up another soldier. “Cut-off! Look what I got my servos on! I told you those Con’s weapons were too strong to be normal!” Cut-off turned from his suturing and gave the other mech a cold stare.

“You were told not to run off. Take whatever you found to Blitz.”

“Screw him! He’s got no damn spine! You said it yourself that red flashy one's a medic and they look a ton better than us so they must have supplies! If we can reprogram or- or-or put a virus in this guy or something we can mess the doc up, get the brute off guard and go raid the place!”

Cut-off’s stare continued, obviously unimpressed. “This one doesn’t sync you idgit! Putting a virus in him would do nothing! If you caught the other one we could make the brute go berserk and kill them both so if you wanna do that get back to where you found this one!”

Gra couldn’t take the idea of them threatening to hurt Zamu lying down and cupped under the idiot Autobot’s arm he had full contact to shock the slag out of him. Unfortunately while his kidnapper went down Cut-off had quick reflexes and grounded peds. Gra struggled in his grip, trying to bite and snap wherever he could.

“Well, well, well~ Looks like you _**really**_ don’t like that plan do ya? It would be a shame to lose a useful set of servos so maybe Foxtrot was right about going after the medic first.”

“Eat slag Bot! My boss isn’t stupid like you lot obviously are!” Cut-off wore a quick look of shock at Gra’s retort but it easily turned to a sly smile.

“Maybe, but this old slagger has a few tricks up his sleeve. The real test is gonna be how much he cares about you.”

* * *

 

“Gra I found some stuff. Can you get me something to carry it in?” As Zamu found his way back to the river from the beach he found himself alone and after calling for Gra again and again and getting nothing he found himself in a slight panic. Running up and down the small stretch of the river’s edge screaming for the other mini he promptly tripped over a pile of rocks and a fell into a rather deep footprint in the sand dirt. It definitely wasn’t Knock Out or Breakdown’s either. “Gra?”

Foregoing his treasures Zamu rushed into the jungle to look for his lost friend, well rushed as fast as a one opticed one ton rhino could. Through the trees and dark mass of leaves and roots Zamu all but ran past the crab he was searching for. Making a less than elegant turn Zamu did his best to catch up to the hurring crab and jumped to greet him. Flipping Gra over so he could nuzzle at his ticklish underside. “Gra~ you scared me.” Gra didn’t seem to take any concern with that.

“I need to go back to the boss. There’s something wrong with my systems.”

“What?” Zamu backed off and let the crab right himself but as he did he immediately scuttled away. That wasn’t like Gra at all, even if he was fritzing he still wouldn’t rush ahead and leave the other mini behind. “Hold up Gra, if you’re not feeling well let me carry you.” Zamu pushed himself to meet Gra’s pace but as he tried to cut the crab off he wound up on his back. Gra had flipped him.

“I need to go back to the boss. There’s something wrong with my systems.”

“I know Gra you said….why are you being mean?” Gra didn’t waste any time on a response and scuttled away. Stuck on his back and well hidden in the dark brush Zamu fought to get back to his peds but stalled as he heard heavy footsteps.

“Damn that crab is fast. Can you see him Foxtrot?”

“Just up ahead keep up old mech.”

“Bots?” Zamu waited for the Autobots to step right past him before struggling again, nosing and leveraging his horn against the dirt to push him up. Fed up and exhausted it was the luck of a strong breeze that saved the Rhino tipping him over into the soft dirt.

It took what felt forever to catch up, but running in bursts into the strong winds kept him going. A storm was settling in and if the Autobots got the drop of the Bosses even if they could fight them off it wouldn’t be an easy one. Whatever it was they wanted they had done something to Gra to get it and they were going to pay for that.

Spotting the crab just a few feet from the trailer Zamu rushed Gra, biting down on the small ridge on the crab’s back Zamu dragged him along in his mad dash to confuse the tailing Bots. He could hear their swearing and their thundering chasing footsteps but he didn’t stop till he felt a stinging pain in his back leg. Tripping into a tumbling roll Zamu didn’t have time to react as there was another shot of pain in his other back leg and he was being hoisted into and hurled through the air. As he sunk into a rather deep pool of solvent the cold realization that Gra had attacked him set in. He couldn’t feel his back legs anymore, they were gone. He was stuck. With a heavy dark clouding his spark and not wanting to leak to death Zamu powered down.

There was nothing he could do if Gra was so corrupted the Bots could get him to hurt Zamu.

Zamu awoke to Breakdown’s concerned face looking down at him. “Hey bud, you with me?” Still low from his wounds Zamu could do little more that wiggle and nudge the bigger mech with his horn before going dark again. Wandering in the strange lucid dream of recharge Zamu had terrible nightmares of an angry sparking Gra coming for him, claws raised on taut wires as fiendish shadowy Autobots puppeteered him closer and closer. Nothing he said or begged getting through to his friend till it was too late.

Luckily Knock Out was there to wake him from the nightmare. “Zamu I just one of these attached can you cool it with the fidgeting?”

“Gra. The Bots hurt him! They hurt him doc!” Knock Out stroked along Zamu’s back calming the mini the best he could.

“Well, they certainly tried their best but I don’t think we’re dealing with the most up to date Bots. Their virus was a bit tricky and Gra will need a day or two to recover from the processor damage it caused but it was only some mild overheating. I honestly don’t know what they were thinking he was acting like a faulty sanitary drone by the time he got here that code was much too complex for a bot like him to handle for long. Breakdown noticed immediately as soon as poor Gra managed to get the door open.”

“They followed him. Wanted to get here.” Zamu vented deeply a few times to calm himself further as Knock Out returned reattaching his other leg.

“They certainly got what they wanted and a bullet to their processors for good measure. I’ll never understand Bot’s stupidity.”

Zamu huffed softly in annoyance. “I wanted to get them for Gra.” Zamu’s anger was briefly forgotten as Knock Out pet at his head.

“You’ll get your chance, we were going to just let them be but now they’ve made it personal besides the more we can mine the more we can sell but as for right now,” Knock Out picked Zamu off the table and carried him over to his and Gra’s pile, “You rest and protect Gra while Breakdown and I go scout out there camp.”

“Sorry we ruined the day for you.” As Knock Out settled Zamu he gave the rhino a few more reassuring pets.

“Don’t be silly Zamu there’s nothing Breakdown loves more after a long rest than an good fight.”  
Zamu watched Knock Out go before testing out his new legs, the medic would have scolded him for moving too soon but he wanted to be closer to Gra.

Through his fuzzy senses Gra felt the familiar energy of Zamu’s shield and woke with a slight panic. “Zamu! Zammy are you alright I-” Gra flinched as his processor throbbed with a sickening ache. He could barely think and and all he wanted to do was bury himself deeper into the comfortable nest. “Zammy I don’t feel well, what happened? How’d we get from the beach?”

“You walked and...I’m pretty sure Breakdown carried me.”

“W-why?” Zamu nuzzled at Gra’s back, resituating himself so he could rest his head there.

“You’ll just get angry, you need to rest. Just rest with me.”

“O-okay.” Gra tried to take Zamu’s advise but something was wrong with the other mini, his protective field was so much stronger than usual, so heavy and intense. Zamu himself, oddly restless. “Tell me what’s wrong Zammy, I know you’re upset.” Gra felt Zamu vent deeply and sigh in annoyance.

“I’m mad I didn’t get to give you your special thing. Knock Out would have definitely let you wear it like you used to.” Gra had no idea what Zamu was talking about but he couldn’t help feeling flustered. Sometimes the rhino really surprised him.

“Oh well…..as much as I’m sure I would have loved that you don’t have to worry. You’re already my most special thing and.... you’re always with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments kudos and requests are always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
